Charlie (Rio)
Charlie is a supporting antagonist of Rio 2. He is a mute tamandua anteater working with Nigel and Gabi. Personality Charlie does not talk at all, because he has an occupation on eating ants. He is usually seen with a smile on his face. History The third member of Team Nigel is Charlie, a mute, tap-dancing anteater. He was forced by his owner to tap dance for tourists until Nigel freed him. Nigel uses him as a form of transportation, riding on his back when he escapes the street fair with Gabi. He obeys Nigel's whims because he was promised all the ants he could eat, but was usually denied them because Nigel was too busy planning his revenge to care about Charlie's hunger. His tongue is very long and proves to be useful on several occasions to Nigel as he uses it to catapult himself towards Blu, as a climbing rope, as a leash and as a pulley system. The creature with the prolonged proboscis is at Nigel's beck and call – until he is inevitably distracted by ants. He was the silent muscle in Nigel's plot to find Blu and get revenge on him. After the group sneaks onto the same boat as the Spix's Macaw Family, Charlie inadvertently foils Nigel's attempt to kill Blu in his sleep; Having been distracted by some ants in a plastic bottle, Charlie got his snout stuck trying to get the last one. When he finally pulled his snout out, he accidentally hit the switch for the boat's horn, waking everyone up. The humans then drive them off the boat. The next morning, they are shown to be floating on a life preserver. Seeing Blu and his family flying away, Nigel has Charlie use his tongue like a propeller to move them through the water. Later, Charlie carries Nigel and Gabi through the jungle, and, following an attempt to get Nigel airborne, climbs up a tree for Nigel to get a better look. The next day, they see what appears to be Blu. Nigel has Charlie "tongue-apult" him to their target (Who turns out not to be Blu). Charlie watches Nigel's audition, and later hears his plan to kill Blu, rehearsing his part by firing a dart with Gabi's poison on it at a fruit made up to look like Blu. During the battle against the loggers, Nigel sees an opportunity to kill Blu. Charlie fires a dart, but it misses. When Nigel and Blu are struggling, Charlie fires again, accidentally hitting Nigel. It is then that they discover that Gabi is not poisonous. As Nigel is dragged away by Gabi, who plans to shower him with love, Charlie responds to his call for help by giving two thumbs up, and shuffling away (possibly meaning that he redeemed himself). He is later seen at the "Amazon Untamed" party, which is following Nigel's 2nd defeat and despair as he ends up taken to Rio with Gabi and Big Boss's death, dancing around his tongue as if it were a lasso. Gallery Rio-(movie)-wallpaper-Charlies-01.png|Charlie dancing. Charlie and Gabi (2) (1).png|Charlie with Gabi Get me up there!.png|Nigel tells Charlie to lift him. rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10589.jpg|Charlie stops working for Nigel, which shows his presumed redemption. Navigation Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Inconclusive Category:Incompetent Category:Amoral Category:On & Off Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Conspirators Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil